


Добрый день, добро пожаловать в Бургер Кан

by double_knot



Series: everyday project 2018 [7]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_knot/pseuds/double_knot
Summary: Парень кивнул и едва усмехнулся, заметив, что Дже всё ещё пялится.− Желаете картошки?− Нет, да, в смысле… − Дже глубоко вдохнул. Выдохнул. Он пел перед тысячами людей, на переполненных стадионах, он может совладать с каким-то нахальным кассиром Бургер Кинга. − Да, картошка. Это было бы… Ага.(Или Дже был на диете, от чего неимоверно страдал. К счастью, у него был Брайан, чтобы справиться с этим.)





	Добрый день, добро пожаловать в Бургер Кан

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hi, welcome to burger kang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395401) by [ttamarrindo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttamarrindo/pseuds/ttamarrindo). 



Едва водитель замедлил ход, чтобы остановиться на красный свет, как Дже в сумасшедшей спешке накренился вперёд, через заднее сиденье и ноги Сонджина, и потянулся к дверному замку.  
Сонджин орал, атаковал по голове всеми имеющимися в руках папками, проклинал и грозился четвертовать, но Дже был решителен и неумолим. Он одним рывком распахнул дверь и вылетел из машины.   
− Остановись! − кричал позади Сонджин, и угрожающие нотки в голосе лишь подстегнули ускорить шаг. − Ради бога, Дже, стой!  
Дже поступил совсем наоборот. Он ссутулился, ухватился за шнурки капюшона и опустил его как можно ниже, прикрывая светловолосую макушку, и шустро поспешил прочь, стараясь, чтобы это не выглядело как бегство. Чем и являлось на самом деле, но вовсе не означало, что он готов был это признать. Дже зубами готов был отстаивать остатки своего достоинства.   
Улицы Сеула спрятали его в безликой толпе. Дже неотрывно смотрел вниз, скрывая глаза и отблески золотой оправы очков под чёлкой. В последнюю очередь он хотел быть опознанным и привлечь внимание, так как был в курсе, чем это обычно заканчивается.  
(Спойлер: ничем хорошим. Чаще всего его лицо красовалось во всех газетах на следующий день, и Сонджин до хрипоты кричал о том, в какую передрягу он втянул их пиар-компанию просто потому, что решил выйти и сыграть в безобидного гражданина).   
Тем не менее, перспектива очередной головомойки от менеджера не была достаточной причиной, чтобы остановиться. Дже целый день таскали, как тряпичную куклу, с интервью на интервью, и он слишком устал от всего этого. Щёки болели от фальшивых улыбок, а с глаз не получалось сморгнуть вспышки от камер фанатов. Язык будто налился свинцом от всех шуточных комментариев ложной доброжелательности, и Дже готов был поклясться, что его вывернет, едва он услышит очередную раздражающую вежливую просьбу в духе, _Джехён, дорогой, обязательно улыбнись на камеру._  
Так бы было, будь в его желудке хоть что-то. Последний месяц он находился на строгой диете, перебиваясь кроличьей едой и питательными смузи, которые, как вычитал Сонджин, помогают потерять вес. Естественно, это всё было частью подготовки камбека. И Дже, правда, понимал, как важно поддерживать образ, о чем ему талдычил Сонджин, но это всё равно не уберегало от влажных снов о том, как он вгрызался в мясистый бургер или наедался жирной жареной картошкой.   
Поэтому он, ни капли не колеблясь, через несколько домов ворвался внутрь здания с сияющей вывеской “Бургер Кинг” и глубоко вдохнул чудесный, сногсшибательный запах углеводов и масла для жарки.  
Дже ринулся вперёд, благодаря небеса за то, что фастфуд забегаловка была практически пуста. За столиком у окна сидела парочка, но они были слишком поглощены друг другом, чтобы обращать внимание на мир вокруг, а ещё группа мелких хулиганов громко трещали за угловым столиком. Никто не удостоил вниманием, когда он подошёл к прилавку и забарабанил пальцами по дешёвому пластику в ожидании хоть кого-нибудь, чтобы сделать заказ.  
− Простите, простите! − из-за двери, позади кассы, раздался голос от некой смеси конечностей и красно-белой форменной одежде Бургер Кинга.  
Дже покосился на парня − неуклюжего подростка, улыбающегося слишком ярко в такой поздний час. Он, определённо, был невысок, хотя Дже обычно возвышался башней над всеми окружающими, так что вряд ли его можно было брать за эталон.  
− Прошу прощения за ожидание. Добро пожаловать в Бургер Кинг, могу ли я… − парень запнулся, и его глаза широко распахнулись, когда опознал стоящего перед ним человека. Дже вздрогнул, увидев, как открылся рот парня с последующим аханьем и: − О, боже, да вы же…  
− Не надо, − оборвал Дже, не дав тому даже закончить, и жестом попросил молчать. Он украдкой взглянул на остальных посетителей, но, к счастью, никто ничего не заметил. Пока что. Дже облегчённо вздохнул и опять развернулся к прилавку. − Я просто хочу бургер. Пожалуйста.   
− О, боже, да вы же! − воскликнул парень в ответ, улыбаясь так широко, что ему наверняка было больно, подумал Дже. − Могу ли я взять автограф? Я быстро, только ручку возьму… Хён! Хён, иди сюда, смотри, кто тут!   
Дже едва открыл рот, чтобы выругаться или съязвить, как вдруг за прилавком оказался другой человек, и рот Дже со звуком захлопнулся, потому что _вау._  
− Что случилось, Вонпиль? Я уже собирался уходить.   
− Но, хён, посмотри.   
Новоприбывший обернулся и окинул Дже таким взглядом, что тот переступил с ноги на ногу. Было неясно, чего ожидать, возможно, это был ещё один фанбой, готовый хлопнуться в обморок (и такое бывало). Чего он точно не ожидал, так это каменного взгляда и последующего:  
− Я вижу, балбес. И не понимаю, что тут такого.  
− Что? − прошипели в унисон Дже и Вонпиль.  
Другой парень, который точно был старше, потому что на подбородке виднелась щетина, а скулы были чётко очерчены (на которые Дже совершенно точно не пялился, о чём речь, он просто оценивал текущую обстановку, правда), поднял бровь и фыркнул.   
− Ты так смотришь, будто я пнул твоего щенка, − и отпихнул Вонпиля прочь от кассы. − Могу ли я принять ваш заказ? − спросил парень, встретившись глазами с Дже.  
− Я, эм, − запнулся Дже, у которого в голове всё никак не мог уложится факт, что парню было неважно, кто он. Потому что Дже был уверен, что его признали, ведь в глазах мелькнуло что-то похожее на _“о, так это ты”_. Не говоря уже об огромном билборде с его лицом, маячившем на витрине забегаловки. Так что да, он явно был в курсе, кто такой Дже, ему просто… было всё равно. − Бургер, пожалуйста, − выдал наконец-то Дже.  
Парень кивнул и едва усмехнулся, заметив, что Дже всё ещё пялится.   
− Желаете жареную картошку? − спросил он.  
− Нет, да, в смысле… − Дже глубоко вдохнул. Выдохнул. Он пел перед тысячами людей, на переполненных стадионах, он может совладать с каким-то нахальным кассиром Бургер Кинга. − Да, картошка. Это было бы… Ага.   
Парень фыркнул уже несколько удивлённо, а Дже ухмыльнулся в ответ и расслабился.  
− Секундочку, − сказал парень − Брайан, как было на его бейджике. _Брайан,_ повторил про себя Дже. − С Вас четырнадцать тысяч вон.   
− Хорошо. − Дже замешкался в поисках кошельках, а когда передал свою карту, то старался не краснеть совсем уж явно, ведь их пальцы соприкоснулись на бесконечно долгий удар сердца.   
− Прошу прощения, сэр, − сказал Брайан, пробив карту. Дже в замешательстве вскинул голову и встретился с удивлённым взглядом. − Ваша карта отклонена.   
− Что? - прошипел во второй раз за день полностью растерянный Дже.   
Вонпиль позади буквально издавал звуки удушения.  
− Ваша карта отклонена, − повторил Брайан подрагивающим голосом, будто пытался сдержать смешок. Дже был буквально уверен в этом.  
− Хён, − впал в отчаяние Вонпиль, извиняющееся взглянув на Дже. − Мы сейчас говорим о Пак Джехёне, пусть он просто заберёт свой заказ, ладно? Я не хочу быть уволенным за то, что ты вывел из себя любовь нации.   
− Нет, Вонпиль, я так не могу, − ответил Брайан и фыркнул, когда Вонпиль надул губы. Дже продолжал пялится, и глубокий смех Брайана буквально звучал у него в ушах, когда парень продолжил: − думаю, любовь нации в состоянии оплатить собственный бургер, тебе так не кажется?  
− Хён, пожалуйста…  
− Нет, нет, он прав, − оборвал Дже, смущённо улыбаясь и борясь с собственным унижением. И как он ещё не провалился под землю со стыда. − Наверняка я взял старую карточку вместо новой, которую мне дал менеджер, я просто, ох...   
Не успел он сказать о том, что собирается делать (точно не стоять столбом и пялиться на Брайана), как дверь в забегаловку с грохотом распахнулась, и внутрь ввалился Сонджин с пеной у рта и желанием убивать в глазах.   
− О боже, нет, − простонал Дже, съёжившись и стараясь не повалиться вниз. Дело было настолько дрянь, что это было уже даже не смешно. Ему следовало помнить о том, что Сонджин будет искать его во всех местах, где продают жирную еду, несущую угрозу имиджу. Дже был уверен в том, что ближайшие недели ему придётся грызть лишь одну морковь. Он был в полной заднице.   
Едва в голову закралась мысль сдаться, как Дже схватили за руку и потащили вперёд.   
− Иди сюда, − прошептал на ухо Брайан, отчего Дже вздрогнул.   
Не успел он и слова вставить или как-то отреагировать, как его задвинули за прилавок вниз и, чёрт побери, сейчас Брайан был так близко, всего в нескольких дюймах. Дже ссутулился, чтобы его блондинистую голову не было видно.  
− Здравствуйте, сэр, добро пожаловать в Бургер Кинг, − безукоризненно вежливо поздоровался Брайан, будто Дже не впивался ногтями себе в ладони рядом, стараясь ничем не выдать себя. − Могу ли я…  
− Не видели ли вы тут мужчину, − безо всяких предисловий спросил Сонджин, ухватившись за прилавок с такой силой, что контейнеры с кетчупом и майонезом подпрыгнули на местах. − На самом деле он ведёт себя как ребёнок… Блондин, высокий, похож на цыплёнка. Успешный солист Пак Джехён?  
− Кого? − переспросил Вонпиль из-за плеча Брайана, улыбаясь ярче, чем было возможно.   
− Его лицо прямо на вашей витрине, − вздохнул Сонджин, ткнув пальцем на огромный билборд, где Дже рекламировал продукт фирмы, которой удалось заключить контракт с его агентством.  
− Прошу прощения, сэр, − искренне извинился Брайан, но Дже уловил едва слышные нотки того, что тот наслаждался ситуацией. − Боюсь, его здесь нет. Возможно, вы перепутали его как раз с нашей витриной?   
− Я был совершенно точно уверен, что он будет здесь, − вздохнул менеджер, не обращая внимания на комментарий. Дже пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. − Он хуже гончего пса, едва учует запах жареного, − признался Сонджин и немедля расправил костюм, заметив свой помятый вид. Совсем как обанктротившийся бизнесмен за пятьдесят или родитель, чьего отпрыска вызвали к директору. Наверное, последнее описание подходило лучше всего. − В любом случае, благодарю, − он едва виновато улыбнулся. − Прошу прощения за беспокойство.   
− Без проблем, − ответил Брайан, хотя Сонджина уже и след простыл. Наверняка он направился в Макдональдс на углу улицы.  
− Спасибо, − выдохнул Дже, когда силуэт Сонджина растворился среди домов. − Правда, спасибо. Вы только что спасли меня от целого месяца на салате с редким разнообразием в виде помидоров.   
− Настолько всё плохо, да? − Брайан потянулся помочь Дже и довольно странно улыбнулся. Точнее, не странно, а даже удивлённо, будто Дже оказался не тем, кем он его представлял себе.   
− Таки да, настолько, − подтвердил Дже, широко улыбаясь. Улыбка на его лице завяла, едва он заметил пялящуюся на него парочку, привлеченную появлением Сонджина. Парочка приглядывалась в попытке понять, он ли это на самом деле. − О, эм, мне пора, − сказал он пытаясь скрыть нежелание уходить.  
− Спасибо ещё раз. − Дже махнул Брайану, который выглядел так, будто принимает какое-то важное решение, развернулся на каблуках и направился к двери.   
Дже с явной неохотой собирался было выйти, как его окликнули.  
− Эй! Подожди!  
Дже обернулся и буквально в паре шагов увидел улыбающегося из-под кепки Брайана с пакетом Бургер Кинга в руках. И вот по-честному, нельзя чтобы человек так хорошо выглядел, когда у него красная кепка напялена поверх пастельно-оранжевых волос, а на щеке − следы горчицы. Но Дже уже устал (и наверняка был слишком очарован), чтобы отрицать это.   
− Один бургер с жареной картошкой? − спросил Брайан и всучил онемевшему Дже пакет.  
− Не ты ли говорил, что корейская звезда в состоянии заплатить за себя? − Дже не нашёл ничего другого сказать и обрадовался, когда Брайан разразился смехом.   
− Говорил. − Брайан улыбнулся шире и ярче. − Но сейчас я угощаю не его, а неловкого и милого парня, который похож на цыплёнка и не может оплатить бургер.  
− О. О, − начал Дже, и в мыслях было пусто. Его лицо становилось всё пунцовее и вау, когда только Брайан оказался так близко?  
− Надеюсь скоро тебя увидеть, − мило пробормотал Брайан себе под нос и опять рассмеялся. Дже покраснел ещё сильнее то ли от смущения, то ли удовольствия.   
Брайан всучил клочок бумаги Дже в руку и скрылся за стойкой, откуда за ними наблюдал изумлённый Вонпиль, который издал то ли удивлённый вопль, то ли заорал от ужаса.  
− Ладно.   
Дже кивнул себе, покинул забегаловку и отправился на поиски Сонджина, который наверняка ему оторвёт голову за эту шалость.  
(Спойлер: так и было. Сонджин часами орал, когда его чистое от косметики (и весьма уродливое) лицо красовалось на таблоидах на следующий день. Он читал проповеди об общественном мнении и стандартах айдола, но Дже было всё равно. Он не мог сосредоточиться на этом, не тогда, когда у него был номер Брайана, записанный на салфетке Бургер Кинга и очень скорые планы позвонить ему.)


End file.
